A second player
by Takaluca
Summary: When Lynn has to face a challange on a game she's not used to, is up to Lincoln to help her be a winner once more.


**Random midnight thoughts converted into a story. Please let me you if liked or not and why. Hope you enjoy**

It was a normal Friday afternoon. Lincoln has just arrived home, and most of his sisters sisters were out, hanging with friends or doing their hobbies, or maybe both. The only ones in the house were Lucy, who was writing poetry in her room or in the vents, and Leni, which was designing a dress requested from a friend. Lincoln saw the opportunity and quickly took over the TV and the sofa on the living room. He had at least a couple hours of freedom to play some video games.

He had booted up an old Mario title and began his gameplay. Everything was fine, until a moment he became thirsty. He went to the kitchen and returned with a diet soda, when a wild Lynn appeared out of nowhere and took his spot on the sofa, and had his control in her hands.

"Uh, Lynn? What are you doing?" Lincoln asked

Lynn turned her head quickly "Oh,thanks Lincoln," Lynn said, snapping the cold drink from his head, drinking half of the can and throwing it on the ground, leaving a puddle of sticky liquid on the floor. "Can't talk right now, I have to practice," she said

"Practice for what?" Lincoln asked

"A annoying boy challenged me in a video game match, and I'm going to win" Lynn said

"I thought you hated video games. You said it was for lazy people."

"And it is, but I won't refuse a challenge," Lynn said, not removing her eyes from the TV.

"*sigh*, okay, have fun," Lincoln said, annoyed. And his free moment with electronic entertainment was gone. " _Well, still have my comics",_ he thought. Before going upstairs, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a mop and cleaned the sticky and disgusting black spot on the floor, before someone saw him and blamed him for that.

The rest of the day remained almost the same. Whenever a sibling arrived, Lynn wouldn't even notice. They would just say hi and head to their rooms. At night, things began to get a little more extreme. Lynn wouldn't let anyone watch TV (or in Lincoln's case, play on it). To make the message clear, she left one of her baseball bats by her side. On dinner time, she refused to go to the dining table, arguing she wasn't hungry. Well, how could she? She forced Lincoln to give her some snacks so she wouldn't need to leave.

Since it was Saturday the next day, the Loud kids didn't exactly had a sleeping time, specially since the Loud parents were hanging out, and would only return tomorrow. Lori tried, but she didn't had control over Lynn to make her stop, so she would just leave her and focus on her phone. A moment came where all of the Louds were ready to go to bed, but they couldn't. The game on the living room was keeping everyone away from their desired sleep and their sweet dreams. They all reunited in Lori's room.

"Okay, someone has to, literally, make Lynn stop playing," Lori said

"Yeah, how can she be so noisy," Luna said. Everyone faced her with angry expressions. "What? At least I know when to stop," she said in her defence

"Well, doesn't seems like it," Lana said

"Say that again if you have the guts, mate." Luna said angrily

"Stop fighting with Lana," Lola said, posing with glamour. "That's my function," she said, then she crossed her arms. "But seriously, who is going to stop her? I need my beauty sleep," she complained

None of the siblings stepped forward to get the responsibility

"Then let's use the wheel" Leni suggested

All of the siblings nodded, and Lana went to her room. A few weeks ago, Lana grabbed an old bike tire and placed a picture of every loud sibling's face. It was pretty useful to decide who would do whatever nobody wanted to do, but they had to. Lana brought the wheel and placed in the middle of the room. She spinned it with all of her strength and, surprisingly, it landed on Lynn.

"Ah, come on," Lincoln said. When the siblings realised that most of the time a sibling was the source of the problem, they added a rule to the wheel. "When a sibling's annoying the crew, it was the younger's problem to deal".

"Come on Lincoln, it's like you're not wheeling to help. Haha, get it?" All of the sisters groaned. "But seriously, you have been picked by the wheel. It was fair and square," Luan said

"Not exactly," Lisa said grabbing her notebook. "Everyone has the same chance of being selected on the wheel, but since Lynn would lead to Lincoln being selected, the chance of him being the chosen is slightly higher then…"

"Do you want to take his place?" Lori asked

Lisa put her things away. "Like Luan said, it was fair and square," she said

Lincoln simply groaned and went to the stairs, she saw Lynn still sitting there. He noticed something awkward. The screen of the TV was showing the same level Lincoln had left the video game.

"Uh Lynn?" Lincoln said

"Can't right now, Linc, I'm in the middle of something's important," Lynn didn't removed her eyes from the screen

"Lynn, I think it's time for you to take a break…"

"What for, I haven't played all that much," Lynn said

"You've been playing eight hours straight, and you didn't even stopped to use the bathroom," Lincoln said

"Well, Lily's diapers had to be useful one day," Lynn said, and Lincoln felt a little disgusted.

" _And I thought I was addicted to video games,"_ Lincoln thought

Suddenly, something made Lincoln feel awkward, because he foresaw something terrible. He realised Lynn had only one life left, and her character was about to fall in a bottomless pit. He did, and the game over screen popped up. "Game over? What does that mean?" Lynn said confused

"It means you've lost, Lynn," Lincoln said

"LOST?! I AM LYNN LOUD, I DON'T LOSE!" She stood up and throw the control on the floor, and went upstairs, stomping heavily on each step.

"Hey, my control," Lincoln screamed, angrily

"That thing was broken from the beginning" she screamed back, and Lincoln heard a huge sound of a door being shut down. Lincoln ran upstairs, and saw the rest of his siblings peeking through Lori and Leni's door.

"What happened?" Lori asked

"Lynn lost in the game," Lincoln said

"But what are we going to do about Lynn?" Lana asked

"Be free to talk to her, but I'll give her some time to calm down. You should do the same," Lincoln said

"Not so fast," Lola said. "It's your responsibility. Remember the Wheel?"

"The Wheel decided I had to make Lynn stop, and I did that. Besides, do you really want to go to the hospital this late at night?" Lincoln said

Suddenly, a huge sound was heard. The house has shaken a little, and a vase almost fell on the ground, if Lincoln wasn't fast enough to grab it.

"Guess your work isn't done, twerp," Lori said. "Now you go in there and fix this whole mess you started, or Lynn will be the less of your problems," all of the sisters stared at him angrily

"Fine, even if it wasn't my fault to begin with," Lincoln said. He went to Lynn's door which, unsurprisingly, was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Lynn, is Lincoln, I just want to talk.."

"GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE!" A scream came from the other side

Lincoln backed away from the door, and went to his older sister bedroom and entered.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Luna said

Lincoln ignored the question. "Lucy, do you have a key for your room?"

"Lynn and I only have one copy, and it's always in the room." Lucy said

"Then how I'll get in there?" Lincoln asked

"Follow me," Lucy said, and they both exit the room

They went to Lincoln's bedroom and accessed the ventilation shaft. They crawled for a couple minutes, until Lucy stopped in an opening.

"This is my room," Lucy said, removing the cover, giving an open path for Lincoln. "If anything happens, the soul shall guide you to the light," she said

"Thanks, I guess," Lincoln said, exiting the vents. "Well, here goes nothing,"

Lincoln fell on Lucy's bed, luckily not making a single sound. He saw Lynn laying on her bed, facing the wall, throwing a ball. It was told by Lucy it was a way for her to relax. It didn't appear to be working, judging by the strength used in each throw. Lincoln began approaching slowly.

"Lynn," Lincoln called

Lynn quickly stood up and grabbed a hockey stick. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? LEAVE! NOW!"

"No Lynn, I'm not leaving. I'm here to help"

"I DON'T NEED HELP, NOW LEAVE BEFORE I LOSE THE LITTLE BIT OF PATIENCE I STILL HAVE!"

"Look, If I leave right now, I'll be beaten to death by the rest of our siblings, so be free to do that on your own," Lincoln said

Lynn approached Lincoln and raised her stick, but she simply dropped it and went to her bed. She seated on it and placed her hands on her face. Lincoln went by her side a stood there a few minutes, waiting for her sister to say something.

"How can you be so good at those stupid games?" Lynn asked

"The same answer for why are you so good in sports," Lincoln said

"Years of practice and improvement?" Lynn asked

"Not exactly. Sure, that is important, but I'm good at video games because I understand them,"

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked

"Lynn, answer me, honestly, do you know how to play video games?"

"Of course I do. I mean, yeah… no, no I don't." Lynn said

"See, that's the problem. Do you imagine a person playing football without knowing the rules?"

"No, I don't. You're right, I need someone to teach me, but where am I going to find someone," she faced down

Lincoln locked at her with an angry face, and he made a loud fake coughing sound, making her face him. "Oh, right, I forgot." Lynn said. She unlocked the door in her room, and dragged Lincoln downstairs. The TV was still on in the game over screen, and the control was still smashed on the floor. Luckily, Lincoln had an extra, for whenever Clyde went to their house.

He turned on the control and restarted the Mario game.

"Now I'll finally understand how this Fortnite thing works," Lynn said

"Wait, you said Fortnite?" Lincoln asked

"Yes. Why?" Lynn asked

"You do realise there is more than one type of video game?"

"So you're saying that…"

"You've been playing the wrong game the whole day? Yes, I am," Lincoln said

Lynn's face began growing red. Lincoln hold her down and tried to cool her down. "Relax, Fortnite is a lot of times easier then this, so, in a way, you trained for this competition," Lincoln said. Lynn seemed to relax, with the information that her day wasn't a totally waste of time. "Now we should probably go to sleep, so tomorrow you can begin learning about the game."

"You mean later today?" Lynn said, pointing at the clock. It marked 00:03

"*sigh*, yes, I do. By the way, when is your challenge?" Lincoln asked

"At Sunday, 3 o'clock, in a Lan House nearby" Lynn said, reaching her room and closing the door. "Thanks for helping me, Lincoln," she said

Lincoln heard a door opening behind him.

"So, how did things go?"

"Well, the good news is that Lynn won't bother us anymore, so you can all go back to sleep," Lincoln faced his second youngest sister. "Lisa, can I borrow your chalkboard for a while?"

All of the siblings looked at him confused, but she simply handed the wheeled piece of chalkboard, after erasing all of her notes

The next morning, Lynn woke up at 8 am, even if it was Saturday. She got up, had a quick shower, and ran towards Lincoln's room. She wanted to get ready as quick as possible. She opened his door.

"Wake up Lincoln, let's get star… what is this?" Lynn asked, seeing a board full of notes, drawings, numbers, and Lincoln holding an Acy Savvy mug.

"It's coffee. Now, please take a seat, and let's get started," Lincoln said

Lynn seated on Lincoln's bed, and he began his lecture. For the next hour and a half, Lincoln had covered the basics of the games mechanics, as well as some tips and tricks he developed over the hundreds of hours of gameplay. When he finished speaking, he could see Lynn almost sleeping of boredom

"Okay, now let's move to the real action," Lincoln said, he rolled the chalkboard out of his room, revealing his computer, with the game ready to be launched. He asked Lynn to come closer, and he sitted on a chair right in front of the monitor. He started a game and entered a match

"Now, I'll play one match so you understand how it works," Lincoln said, already gliding near a group of buildings.

"Do you think you'll win?" Lynn asked

"I've dedicated my life for this, I'm not goin down without a good fight," he said, and two seconds later a huge shooting was heard from the game, and Lincoln was dead. "I hate snipers," Lincoln said. Lynn left a small giggle. "You know what," Lincoln said. "It will be better if you begin playing."

He gave his spot to his sister. He created her own profile: _LL#1_ She survived more than her brother on her first try, but she took a while before she began understanding all the controls. She impressed Lincoln after a few matches. She even managed to get some kills. They spent the whole morning playing, or better, Lynn played and Lincoln watched, After a while, Lincoln left the room, assuming his sister could practice by herself. What he really wanted was to take a nap, but he knew it would be impossible, with all of his siblings being, well, Louds.

At the moment he left the room, he bumped into Luan and Lori.

"Hey twerp," Lori said. "Luan needs to grab some stuff in the mall, and she needs someone to carry it, so are you coming?"

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Lincoln asked, and both his sisters shocked their heads. "Alright then, let's go," he said

The three entered the family van. At least Lincoln managed to sleep on the vehicle for the long fifteen minutes it takes to reach the shopping mall. There, Lori said she would wait them on the van (the Loud parents had a discuss with her after 500 dollars magically disappears from Lynn sr's bank account, so she couldn't buy anything for a month). So only Luan and Lincoln went there. At the store, Luan made Lincoln wait outside, so he wouldn't have a preview on the next April fools day. He simply stood there, and he could have slept right there in the wall, if he didn't heard a certain conversation

"That Loud girl's so screwed tomorrow," Lincoln heard. He identified the source of the voice coming from a group of five teenagers, hanging on a fountain near him.

"Now, you all know the plan: before we get here, you all already have to be there. It will be a lot funnier taking her out on a group," the apparently leader of the group said

Lincoln was shocked at the conversation, he didn't even realised his sister already left the store with a few boxes on her hand. He grabbed Luan's stuff, and the three got back home. Lynn was still playing, but apparently she didn't win any matches. Lincoln asked her to give the game a break, so she could relax a little bit. She seemed sad, but she left. Lincoln used his moment of privacy to text five people: Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Rusty, Zach and Liam.

Lic(Lincoln): _I need some help to beat some guys in fortnite_

 _RA(Ronnie Anne): When involves winning on games, I'm in_

 _C(CLyde): You can count on me_

 _Ru(Rusty): we are with you_

 _Z(Zach): Sure, it's going to be fun_

 _Lia(Liam): wait, who are we going to beat_

 _Lin: I'll explain from the beginning_

 _Five minutes of texting later_

 _Lin: So, you understand the plan? Are you with me?_

 _Everyone: Let's do it_

After that, he called Lynn back and they trained until midnight, when their mother finally decided they had to go to sleep

The next day,all of the Loud siblings went to the place to give Lynn support ( or probably for the ice cream Rita had promised earlier for the family after the match). Lincoln was the only one who stayed behind, arguing he had some homework to do. Lynn seemed a bit angry, but she didn't had any time to lose.

Arriving there, Lynn saw that annoying boy from school, Peter was his name, also known as N00bDestroyer5000.

"Time for me to end this, Loud," Peter said

"I hope you don't mind second place," Lynn said

Peter got angry. "You know the rules. Who lives the longer, wins the bet. And to make things more interesting.." Peter signed from outside the Lan house and two of his friends brought in a trophy. It was obviously made of plastic, but it was pretty anyways.

"Let's do this," Lynn said

What Lynn didn't noticed was that four other people were spying on them, to help him. And what the four didn't noticed was a red haired boy, getting all the information needed from the match Lynn and Peter where in, and texting the rest of the people on the group they created. Each one of them were at their own houses, with the games on their computers. And Rusty was there as a spy for them

 _Ru: Alright, match address is 1764286439723_

 _RA: ready to kick their ass_

 _Lin: remember, stay spread, and don't take down LL#1_

 _Z: You've got it. Let's do this team_

 _Lia: Ready?_

 _C:Let's go_

The match started. Lynn and Peter where face to face. They didn't knew, they were almost on the opposite side of the map. Rusty saw everything from behind, and began sending the information to the rest of the crew. One by one, they began taking out Peter's grunts. They were very good. Whenever one of them was eliminated, the other teammates almost immediately destroyed whoever dared to get to close.

Lincoln only saw the messages of the eliminated players, also known as his friends

 _GodZach has sniped NoMercy_

 _GodZach knocked himself out_

 _SuperL_ _spolded_ _Death2You_

 _YoMamaSoFat_ _shotgunned_ _SuperL_

 _CMB eliminated YoMamaSoFat_ _with a great fall_

 _CMB_ _is literally on fire_

 _You'reALame-o eliminated IMtheBest with a trap_

N00bDestroyer5000 bludgeoned _You'reALame-o_

By the end of the match, there were only three players left on the game: _LL#1,_ N00bDestroyer5000, and a random player named _ProPlayer10._ The storm was closing, and the two had finally met each other, with no sight of the third player. They both mixed the best skills of building and shooting to try to eliminate each other. After three minutes of fighting, they were literally face to face with each other. Lynn tried to shoot, but her gun failed

Peter simply laughed. "You manage to run out of ammo?" his character was aiming in Lynn's face, as she tried to run away, but he simply followed her. She grabbed her pickaxe and tried to build something, but she was out of resources as well.

Lynn simply stood there, shocked. She had to face it, she was defeated, and she waited for her inevitable demise. Then a huge shooting was heard from both machines, and Lynn saw loads of items spread across the floor. A message appears on the chat

 _ProPlayer10 has sniped N00bDestroyer500_

"Wha-wha-WHAT? I HATE SNIPERS!" Peter said.

Lynn left the machine and began mocking on Peter's face, before she realised she could win the first match in her life. To her surprise, when she reached the machine, it had a You won message, and she saw on the corner of the screen, the message:

 _ProPlayer10_ _got lost in the storm_

That only made the \loud family cheer in happiness, and Peter leaving with his friends. Lynn took the trophy he had left, and they all went for the promised ice cream. Rusty stood there, and saw when they left. He reached his cell phone. The other friends had left the group when they died in the game, so only Lincoln remained

 _Ru: Mission accomplished, Lincoln_

 _Li: thanks for everything Rusty, I'm pretty sure my sister got happy_

 _Ru:Yeah, I saw how they were when they left. Well, I have to go. Well played, proplayer10_

Lincoln simply read the message and placed his phone away. He finally could have some well deserved sleep. he was still tired from the almost sleepless night.

When the Loud family arrived, Lynn was super happy to show her brother her accomplishment. She opened her brother's room and saw he was sleeping. A well deserved sleep by that matter. She went to her room, and afterwards returned, leaving a note with the trophy.

Lincoln woke up a few hours afterwards and saw the plastic piece of art and the note. He read the note first

 _For the best teacher and brother ever_

 _Lincoln Loud_

Simple, yet touching for Lincoln. He grabbed the trophy and went downstairs, to place it on the family's trophy case, and placed it on his spot. Now he had two awards. He stayed there, admiring his spot, until he felt an arm grab his shoulder. He turned around and saw nobody other then Lynn herself.

"Thanks for teaching me bro," Lynn said

"Hey, you haven't told me how the match was," Lincoln asked

"Oh, come with me, it was the best, I won my first match. First I landed on…" Lynn began saying, she tole everything, from the weapons, the buildings, the fights, and the most epic win she had seen in her entire life.

"Whoa, such a great match.. I wanted to be on it," Lincoln said

"Maybe someday when you get as good as me," Lynn said

"Want to take the proff on who's better?"Lincoln said, pointing upstairs

"You really want to lose your trophy? Cause I'll teach you how to really play? Lynn said,and they both ran upstairs to play another match of Fortnite


End file.
